Au clair de Lune
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Dans la nuit, la Lune est le témoin d'un rapprochement impensable, entre deux anciens ennemis... shonen-aï AizenxIchigo.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! Alors j'inaugure ma première fanfiction yaoi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce sera un Aizen x Ichigo, mon couple préféré ! voilà. Et pour les pervers de service, désolé, mais il n'y pas de lemon ici. Peut-être plus tard...**

**Bien sûr, ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Tite Kubo.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S : Cette fic est un peu un ficelet d'une autre fic sur intitulé Âmes croisée, tome 1 Coeurs liées. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne comprenez pas tout. Il n'est pas indispensable de la lire. (voir pas du tout^^"). Ce sont juste des petites allusions.**

**Voilà^^**

_**Rencontre inattendue au clair de Lune. (partie1)**_

Il était tard. La Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel obscur du monde des humains. Elle contemplait avec ses amies les étoiles, cette pauvre Terre, marquée par les années, les climats et les hommes. Elle observait en éclairant de sa lumière blafarde, cette petite banlieue de Tokyo nommée Karakura. Les rayons allèrent frapper au carreau d'une fenêtre, au-dessus d'une petite clinique bien connue. Entrées dans la pièce, les rayons se reflétèrent dans la chambre d'un adolescent. D'où elle est, elle put admirer le visage d'un jeune homme, profondément endormi. Sa lueur blanchâtre se répercuta sur le dormeur, aux cheveux couleur feu. Ce qu'il était beau. Ce qu'il paraissait paisible. Contrairement à la journée, où son frère le Soleil regardait l'impétueux garçon. La Lune pouvait le voir sous son meilleur jour. Cette maturité tout en étant un enfant, lui apportait une élégance non dissimulée. Il deviendra un bel éphèbe, ça elle en était certaine.

Une silhouette se dessina devant la fenêtre, empêchant l'astre millénaire d'observer le jeune assoupi. Intriguée, elle pria pour que les nuages ne viennent pas obstruer sa vue. Elle se concentra sur l'allure de cet intrus, qui lui est vaguement familier. L'inconnu se dirigea vers le lit de l'adolescent et semblait le dévisager. Il tourna la tête vers la Lune. Elle le reconnu à l'aide de ses cheveux châtains, tirés vers l'arrière, à ses yeux noisettes et à son port de tête si particulier de cette personne. Cet homme vient du pays des cauchemars et ne cesse de tourmenter le jeune garçon endormis pendant la nuit…Elle a peur, pour cet être désormais humain, aux cheveux roux.

La Lune est témoin d'un rapprochement improbable…

oooooAooooo

L'ombre dans cette obscurité de la chambre, se rapprocha du lit. D'après les lueurs de la Lune, il put voir le visage étrangement serein d'Ichigo. Il ne se lassait pas de le dévisager lors de son sommeil. Tantôt son expression était la même que pendant la journée, alors qu'elle peut se montrer aussi douce et détendue que maintenant. Il paraissait plus jeune ainsi, sans la responsabilité du monde entre ses mains.

L'indésirable soupira de regret. Cela faisait un long mois qu'Ichigo et lui se sont battu lors d'un combat à mort. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème, grâce au hôgyoku, il était dorénavant un être immortel et 20 000 ans de prison n'étaient rien comparé à l'éternité. C'était juste du temps gâché. Pourquoi s'ennuyer à croupir en prison et ne rien faire, alors qu'il peut s'évader sans le moindre problème, reconstruire un royaume, renverser cet imbécile de Roi de la Soul Society et faire éclater ainsi la vérité ? C'est bien plus intéressant.

Pour cette vérité, il n'aura guère besoin d'utiliser son Zanpakutô, Kyôka Suigetsu. Le monde entier se rendra compte de son erreur : celle d'avoir obéit aveuglément aux lois absurdes de la Soul Society. Ces vieux chnoques qui la dirigent, sont des dissimulateurs et des menteurs. Certes, on pourrait dire que lui ne vaut mieux guère que les autres, après tout, il a trahi la confiance que tous lui portait. Hinamori par exemple, il lui a carrément planté un sabre dans son abdomen. Apparemment, elle s'en est sortie, tant mieux pour elle. Elle mérite de vivre une autre vie que celle qu'il lui avait donnée. Mais il avait fait tout cela pour une bonne cause.

Il revoit encore leur visages remplit de stupeur et d'incompréhension, alors qu'il s'échappait de cet paradis illusoire pour aller dans un apparent enfer, son nouveau empire. Il revoit encore **son** visage, laissant deviner toute la rancune, toute la haine que le gamin portait envers lui, pour avoir mis en danger la vie de ses amis.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, cela l'avait profondément chamboulé. Comment lui expliquer les raisons de son geste ? Le croirait-il ? Il en doute fort. Cet adolescent est une forte tête et ne l'écouterai certainement pas. Du moins avant. Maintenant c'est une autre histoire.

Ichigo à payé lourdement le prix de sa victoire : ses pouvoirs de shinigami. En utilisant une technique ultime, nous sommes condamnés à en subir les conséquences. C'est une bonne leçon, que le traître gardera toujours à l'esprit. D'un certain côté, il admirait ce gamin. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier ses pouvoirs, ce dont-il était fier, pour protéger ses amis. Oui, ce gamin l'avait presque battu et il lui doit du respect. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui rivalisait avec son pouvoir. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y était pas attendu. Depuis sa naissance, Ichigo avait un potentiel énorme. Et l'ex-seigneur du Hueco Mondo, ne put que se féliciter d'avoir eu une si excellente idée.

Il ne put résister de s'approcher encore du lit, de tendre une main vers la joue de l'adolescent, et de la poser délicatement sur cette peau douce comme une pêche. Tout doucement, il commença à dessiner des lignes abstraites sur le visage du dormeur, en passant par les cheveux, le front, les yeux, le nez…il passa légèrement son majeur sur les lèvres, en retraçant le contour.

Il rit nerveusement. Décidément, il était obsédé de ce garçon. D'abord le surveiller depuis sa mise au monde, puis faire en sorte que ses pouvoirs se manifestent, et ensuite organiser sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte les combats –bien qu'il fut bien aidé pour cela, mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire qu'il préfère oublier. Oui il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, le fils de Masaki. Ichigo avait tellement hérité de sa mère, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Quelle ironie… Elle serait fière de lui. Mais elle n'est plus là. Du moins pas dans ce monde. Et il est certain que sa fille* est en train de la chercher, mais cela est encore une autre histoire.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il comprenait ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. Ichigo et lui sont pareils dans le fond. La seule personne auquel il portait un intérêt sincère, lui à été enlevée par ces incapables du central 46. Ce qu'il les haïssait. C'est l'une des raisons du pourquoi il se dresse face à la Soul Society. À cause des lois qui sont injuste. Comme quand Ichigo les a combattus, pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki de leurs griffes.

Ils étaient pareils dans le fond. Ils se battent pour un idéal.

Sa main descendit vers la gorge de son propriétaire, le tout en une légère caresse.

Ce gamin…quel être. Il se souvient encore de son regard déterminé, prêt à vaincre son adversaire, lors de leur dernier combat. On aurait dit une tout autre personne. Un adulte, ayant pris ses responsabilités. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant en réalité, qui a pris le sort du monde sur ses larges épaules, qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur maturité. Et ça, l'ex seigneur, s'en veut.

Son regard s'attardât sur la jugulaire d'Ichigo. Son pouls était doux et régulier. Sa main remonta vers les lèvres de l'endormi. Il les caressa progressivement. Il se pencha, jusqu'à que son nez touche celui de l'adolescent. Ce qu'il va faire est interdit, immoral. Mais il le fait quand même. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du jeune homme, lors d'un chaste baisé. Elles avaient un gout exquis, comme les fruits. Si il n'avait pas un peu de retenu, il se serait jeté sur le coup et lui faire mille et une butineries...

Et oui…Aizen Sôsuke, était attiré comme un papillon de nuit vers la Lumière, par Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il se tourna vers la Lune. Elle seule était le témoin de ce rapprochement unique. Et le sera toujours…

Il entendit un gémissement. Ichigo n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il doit partir au plus vite.

La Lune, elle, était rassurée.

oooooIooooo

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. C'était encore la nuit. Une brise légèrement froide lui caressa le visage. Une brise ? Pourtant il n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre il lui semble…Deviendrait-il un peu gaga maintenant ?

Il se sentait bizarre, avec une impression de contact sur son corps. Etrange, mais il aimait bien cette sensation. Instinctivement il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Mouai…il devait devenir paranoïaque. Peut-être devrait-il consulter un psy ?

Il grogna. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il se leva de son lit, ferma la fenêtre d'un geste brusque et retourna se coucher, pour rattraper ses heures de sommeils en retards. Son nouveau travail lui met ses nerfs à vifs.

Si seulement il savait…

oooooIooooo

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, en ayant le sentiment d'être frustré. Perception, dont-il ignore le sens. Serai-ce ses pouvoirs qui lui manquent ? Peut-être un peu. Bien qu'il eut se qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire une vie normal, sans soucis, l'action des combats lui manquait. Finalement les enragés de la 11e division, ou bien sinon Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avaient pas tout à fait tord. Il aime le combat. Il aime les sensations de peur, d'exaltation, de puissance... Et s'en passer est une torture. Tout ça à cause d'Aizen…

Aizen Sôsuke. Ichigo ne ressent pas la moindre haine envers lui. Mais plutôt de la compassion avec une légère pointe d'animosité –ce qui est normal après tout. Cette solitude dans son Zanpakutô était si oppressante, qu'elle lui est restée dans la peau jusqu'à encore aujourd'hui. Ce fut sans doute, le plus poignant des combats il est eu à mener. Il ne peut l'oublier et ne le souhaite pas.

Comment renier deux ans de combats, d'entrainements, d'inquiétudes, de souffrances, d'excitations ? Cette période est marquée dans sa chair, dans son âme pour toujours.

Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées déprimantes et se dépêcha de se préparer pour le lycée. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, engloutit d'une traite son petit déjeuné sous les yeux effaré de Yuzu et Karin ses deux petites sœurs et sortit de la maison, tout en évitant le coup de pied matinal habituel de son paternel.

Ichigo réajusta correctement sa veste. Ce qu'il faisait froids. Le mois de Décembre était bien avancé et dans quelques jours c'est noël. Une occasion de plus pour allez rendre visite à sa tante aussi exubérante que son frère : Hanae. Apparemment, elle aussi s'est fait renvoyé de la Soul Society, pour il ne sait qu'elle raison. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on trafique un peu trop avec Urahara…

Il prit ses écouteurs et son mp3, et écouta sa musique distraitement sur le chemin du lycée.

Une bien grossière erreur…

Il décida de passer par le centre ville. Les routes de banlieue ne lui disent rien qui vaille en cette période de l'année. Il vaut mieux rester prudent. Il ne tient pas plus que ça d'aller refaire un petit tour à l'hôpital, et être en retard sur ses études. Surtout pour un motif comme : « je me suis battu car ils se foutaient de la couleur de mes cheveux ». Cela ne faisait pas très clean. Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même.

C'est là qu'il **le** vit. Dans cette foule, il le regardait avec ses yeux moqueurs. Il lui faisait un petit signe de la main, avec son habituel sourire hautain. Ichigo est paralysé de stupeur.

« _Non ce…ce n'est pas possible, __**il**__ ne peut pas être là ! C'est un mirage ! », _pensa l'adolescent.

Il se frotta les yeux, histoire de bien se réveiller. Et il constata :

Aizen Sôsuke n'était plus là.

« _C'est bon, je crois que je deviens fou. Il faut vraiment que je pense à me faire soigner. À force de trop penser à cet homme, voilà qu'il apparaît. »_

Ichigo rit nerveusement et partit en courant vers le lycée. On ne sait jamais…

oooooIooooo

Arrivé à destination, dans la salle de classe, un hurlement désagréablement familier, l'appela :

-KUROSAKI-KUUUUN !

Aie. Ca fait mal aux oreilles. Et pourtant, la voix de la personne n'est qu'à cinq mètres de lui... C'est pour vous donnez une idée du niveau des décibels. Ichigo se tourna vers son bourreau des tympans. Une jeune fille rousse à forte...hum, aux formes avantageuses, accourait vers lui, avec un air paniqué.

« _Oh non, pas elle...elle va encore vouloir que je goute un de ses plats immangeables... »_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Inoue ?, demanda-t-il en parfait gentleman.

-Kurosaki-kun..., commença-t-elle essoufflée. Aurais-tu vu quelque chose d'anormal aujourd'hui ?

Ichigo réfléchit à la question. Il ne lui semblait pas d'avoir découvert un truc alarmant... À part peut-être, avoir vu Aizen se balader tranquillement dans la foule... Cependant, il répondit par la négative, en pensant que c'était sûrement un effet de son imagination et qu'il manque cruellement de sommeil. Inoue, loin d'être rassurée, hocha tout de même la tête et se précipita vers Chad pour lui poser la même question. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la cloche claironna leur première heure de torture.

oooooIooooo

La cloche de la fin des cours sonna. Enfin. Aujourd'hui le lycée avait été particulièrement infect, avec trois interrogations surprises (nda : ils exagèrent un peu les profs là-'') à la suite, de mathématiques, d'histoire et d'anglais. Et encore, le meilleur fut quand Orihime réussi à faire ingurgiter à tous le monde une de ses spécialités aux tons rouge, au caramel et à la banane, avec un soupçon de wasibi. Il est inutile de vous dire, que tous les camarades de la classe gagnèrent le jackpot, c'est à dire des maux de ventre, des nausées, et une furieuse envie de régurgiter... Et c'est ainsi, qu'un bouchon s'était formé devant les toilettes, pour aller vomir. Quelques moins résistants se sont retrouvé évanouis à l'infirmerie. Ichigo quant à lui, avait réussi à ne pas manger cette mixture bizarre, en trouvant une excuse totalement bidon. Il fallait bien qu'il soit opérationnel pour le travail !

Il se pressa dans l'allée pour ne pas arriver en retard à son boulot. Il est employé dans une animalerie. Sa patronne Unagiya Ikumi** n'est guère commode. Mais elle est assez sympa pour l'avoir embauché malgré ses retards à répétitions et autres problèmes.

Il regarda sa montre. Il soupira d'exaspération, il est déjà en retard de dix minutes. Connaissant son employeur, elle va lui faire payer cher ce manque de ponctualité. Et c'est sa paye qui trinque. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit encore prendre un raccourci dans de petites ruelles malfamées, se récoltant au mieux, une mauvaise odeur de poubelle*** et au pire...et bien tout simplement la case soins aux urgences...

Arrivé dans l'une de ces ruelles bien crades, il s'étonna du silence pesant sur les lieux. Un mauvais pressentiment le pris. Il avança pas à pas, silencieusement, en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur n'importe quoi, on ne sait jamais exactement ce qui traîne par terre. Quand on n'a pas le matos des experts bien sûr. Et bien entendu, il ne se ballade pas avec une mallette d'instruments bizarres.

Il frissonna. Il sentit comme une présence malsaine ici. Il faut qu'il sorte de cet endroit au plus vite. Son instinct lui dit. Depuis toujours, il a appris à l'écouter. Et il a toujours eu raison. Sinon, il se doute bien qu'il ne serait plus en vie aujourd'hui.

Il augmenta l'allure. Il courait presque. Un sifflement dans l'air lui parvint. Un sifflement ? Il n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver que déjà un coup dans l'estomac l'envoya valser sur le mur devant lui. Le souffle coupé, il tenta, tant bien que mal de se mettre debout. Une fois sur ses pieds, il crut voir une ombre floue se diriger vers lui. Pas doute possible. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un Hollow. Et se faire attaquer de la sorte, alors qu'il ne possède plus ses pouvoirs spirituels, serai fatal pour lui. Ce qui est dans la possibilité de ses moyens, c'est de tenir et attendre les secours.

Il esquiva les coups salops du Hollow. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre d'attendre les secours ! Pourquoi avait-il oublié son portable chez lui ? Quel idiot ! Chad et les autres auraient pu venir plus tôt ! S'ils n'arrivent pas dans les prochaines secondes, il va falloir qu'il se débrouille tout seul comme un grand. Pris d'une détermination palpable, il se dirigea vers la masse floue et lui asséna un bon coup de pied, dans se qu'il supposait être la tête. Il lui sembla entendre le fameux cri du Hollow en pleine dépression. En colère, l'esprit malin recula de quelques pas...pour charger à nouveau vers le rouquin. Rouquin qui ne put éviter l'attaque que partiellement. Allez super, désormais un bras inutilisable, dégoulinant de sang. Endolori par l'attaque précédente, il n'esquiva pas la suivante qui lui atteignit la tête. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. À moitié assommé, il sentit qu'une sorte de tentacule s'enroulait autour de son corps et le soulevait en l'air.

« _C'est fini. C'est drôle...pourquoi ais-je un sentiment de déjà-vu? »,_ comprit-il amèrement.

« Personne ne touche à Ichigo Kurosaki, sauf moi ! », tonna une voix puissante.

« _Cette voix...elle m'est familière. Cela ne peut pas être...__**lui **__! »_

Ichigo réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha la personne qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Il le trouva devant le Hollow. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, ses oreilles ne lui faisaient donc pas défaut. Il reconnu ses cheveux châtain tiré vers l'arrière, ses yeux marrons, sa carrure impressionnante et un « il-ne-sait-trop-quoi » de puissance.

Cette personne c'était Aizen Sôsuke, son pire ennemi qui est sensé être en prison.

Le Soleil est témoin d'un sauvetage étrange.

To Be Continued...

**Voili voilou!** **J'espère que ça vous à plus et n'hésiter pas à me commenter, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Au fait petite question : qui veut que je fasse un lemon pour cette fic ? J'hésite encore un peu. Alors si vous voulez bien dire ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre !**

_**Et il est certain que sa fille* **_**Ne chercher pas, vous n'en saurez pas plus dans cette fic. Allusion à AC tome1.**

_**Unagiya Ikumi** **_**C'est la patronne d'Ichigo dans les scans.**

_**mauvaise odeur de poubelle*****_** Alors petite allusion à AC tome 1. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que pour survivre, Ichigo à dut se cacher dedans ou derrière ( je ne sais plu-") une poubelle. Imaginez donc l'odeur après en classe...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !^^ après environ un mois d'absence voici le prochain chapitre!

Merci à vos reviews, elles m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir !

**Kara: **Wouha ! J'ai réussis à te faire aimé du Aiz/Ichi ! Trop Happy ^^ Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite de plaira !

**mina: **Alala...le rythme de cette fic risque d'être assez lent, mais en même temps, elle est quand même courte... Ton commentaire m'a bien fait plaisir ;D.

**trinity07: **Ah je suis une admiratrice du Soleil et de la Lune...alors j'ai voulu leur donner un rôle ;D. Inoue j'adore me foutre de sa gueule pour sa cuisine...parce qu'elle fait honte aux cuisiniers du monde entier XD. Ichigo? Je pense qu'il a encore manqué de tact sur ce coup là XD et j'ai voulu éviter une scène avec Tatsuki XD. Pour le lemon on verra en temps voulu...parce que cela prends beaucoup de temps.^^"

**Attention****, risque de spoil sur le quatrième film de Bleach (Hell Chapter)**

**disclamé: ** Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais à Tite Kubo.

Bon ba bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong>Interrogations, soupçons, sous les rayons du Soleil.<strong>__**

Le Soleil était un astre vibrant de vie, qui regardait attentivement le ballet des planètes, danser autour de lui. Cela devait faire quelques quatre milliard d'années, qu'il brule d'un feu ardant en son sein, réchauffant le système solaire créé lors de sa naissance. Il soupira. Quand on parle de naissance, il est question de mort. Il était la source qui avait produit la vie sur la Terre. Mais il sait qu'un jour, il sera une des causes de la destruction de ce petit monde, ainsi que de ce système simple et complexe à la fois. Et le ballet s'arrêtera dans un éclat de lumière et de feu. Mais...il avait encore le temps. Beaucoup de temps, le Soleil savait qu'il était arrivé au milieu de sa vie. Alors en attendant que les heures s'écoulent jusqu'à cette fin inévitable, ses rayons s'approchèrent de la Terre dans l'espoir de pouvoir contempler cette belle planète bleue.

La Terre...la plus intéressante des planètes du système solaire...du point de vue du Soleil bien entendu. Depuis sa création, elle n'a pas cessé d'évoluer grâce à son aide. Et il en était fier. Il a pu servir à quelque chose, que d'être le bruleur des planètes les plus proches ou bien être impuissant, face à la froideur des astres les plus éloignées. La vie sur la Terre s'était prospéré en partant de la simple bactérie unicellulaire, devenant des animaux et végétaux multicellulaires. Ils peuplèrent les mers et les océans, puis après l'apparition de l'oxygène, la faune et la flore se développa à la surface, en résistant aux cataclysmes qui faillirent plus d'une fois mettre en péril ce fragile écosystème. Puis vint l'Homme. Et l'être humain changea à jamais le visage de la Terre.

Et lui le Soleil, avec sa petite sœur la Lune, étaient témoins de tout cela depuis des millénaires.

Un jour, sa petite sœur lui rapporta un bien curieux évènement. Il connaissait déjà les esprits, leur guerres car après tout, cela était beaucoup plus palpitant à observer, que les petites guéguerres mondial de ces pauvres humains. Alors le Soleil fut bien étonné de savoir, que le pire ennemi que l'humanité ait jamais connu sans en avoir conscience, s'était rapproché depuis quelques temps, d'un être humain...terriblement spécial. Et oui...car cet humain était nul autre que son adversaire rouquin. Mais ce pauvre petit être, utilisant jadis les crocs de la Lune comme pouvoir, ne pouvait plus égaliser le Maitre des Illusions. Et quel sera son sort, face à ce shinigami qui se prend pour Dieu ? Mais la Lune lui a assuré, que l'ex-seigneur du Hueco Mondo, (monde que le Soleil ne peut imaginer) ne lui fera aucun mal.

Mais le Soleil en doutait...jusqu'à ce qu'il soit témoin de cette scène.

L'impétueux adolescent se faisait attaqué par un de ces mauvais esprits. Il y résista cependant avec beaucoup de volonté. Mais un simple être humain, ne peut pas se confronter avec un ennemi pareil. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Ichigo Kurosaki allait se faire manger tout cru, par ce monstre, appelé Hollow. Le Soleil était paniqué : il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder ce spectacle tragique. Il ne pouvait aider ce garçon, qui lui ressemblait pourtant tellement avec ses yeux noisette chaleureux et ses cheveux roux, reflétant si bien ses rayons. Et contre toute attente, un homme que trop bien connu par la Lune, s'interposa entre le Hollow et sa victime. Ses yeux semblaient refléter de la colère et du dégout envers la créature, et d'un coup de sabre, il dématérialisa l'esprit indésirable. L'inconnu se tourna alors vers le Soleil, avec le semblant d'un sourire moqueur, comme pour le narguer de n'être qu'un simple observateur. Le Soleil reconnu aisément le traitre qui avait séjourné à la Soul Society, sous sa lumière dorée. Aizen se tourna vers l'humain, qui s'était évanoui, se pencha et de sa main, il lui caressa tendrement la joue...avant de s'éclipser car les secours arrivaient.

Témoin de ce geste tendre et doux d'Aizen à Ichigo, le Soleil ne pouvait que donner raison à la Lune.

oooooIooooo

Il avait mal. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Ou plutôt...la douleur semblait venir de l'intérieur de ses veines et de ses muscles. C'était comme si on l'avait fait passer dans un rouleau compresseur ou alors comme si on lui brulait de l'intérieur. En plus de ça, il sentit nauséeux, comme quand Orihime leur faisait manger des plats ayant des effets secondaires quelque peu disproportionné pour leur saveur. Mais bon sang que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Ce n'est quand même pas la nourriture de sa chère rousse à grosse...heu...aux formes très féminines, qui lui a rendu ainsi malade ! Ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, celui qui a vaincu tous ses ennemis, celui qui a arrêté Aizen (avec un peu l'aide d'Urahara, il faut le reconnaître), se fait battre par de la nourriture mal cuisinée ? C'est de la triche ! Si il l'avait su, il aurait demandé à Orihime de faire la cuisine pour Aizen et tout serai réglé ! Bon d'accord c'était un résonnement simpliste...et il n'était même pas sûr que s'il souffrait, c'était à cause de la cuisine d'une certaine rousse. Nan pas du tout sûr en fait. Bon, s'il se rappelait bien il a été attaqué par un Hollow. Soit. Jusque là, c'était plutôt banal. Oui mais il a perdu ses pouvoirs de shinigamis. À là, c'était problématique. Et s'il ne se trompait pas...Aizen Sôsuke l'avait sauvé des griffes du Hollow. Et là...était-ce normal ?

-AAAAAAAAAAhhh !

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en se remémorant la scène de sauvetage avec Aizen. Il était couché dans un lit d'hôpital, un pansement anserait son épaule. La douleur de ses veines, commença à régresser...mais pas celle de son épaule droite. Il se redressa dans l'espoir de constater les dégâts de ses blessures. Mais à cause de son cri de tout à l'heure, il entendit des pas se précipiter dans sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant et une silhouette très féminine en ressorti et la propriétaire de ce corps lui vrilla une nouvelle fois ses tympans en hurlant :

-KUROSAKI-KUN !

Une voix légèrement moqueuse la réprimanda gentiment :

-Allons, allons mademoiselle Orihime. Vous êtes en train de rendre sourd ce pauvre Ichigo !

Ichigo reconnu avec surprise derrière Orihime, Urahara avec son éternel bob sur la tête et son éventail dont il ne se sépare jamais. Cela devait faire pratiquement mois, qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Derrière lui se trouvait encore Chad toujours aussi taciturne, Ishida qui remonta ses lunettes comme d'habitude et pour finir...son père était aussi là. Ils avaient tous le teint grave et inquiet, ce qui était anormal pour Urahara et Isshin, eux qui ressemblent toujours à de joyeux lurons. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, toujours aussi silencieux et s'installèrent en observant Ichigo comme s'il avait attrapé une maladie grave. L'orangé un peu nerveux devant tant d'attentions, décida de casser ce silence quelque peu inconfortable avec deux questions plutôt légitime au vu des circonstances :

-Heu...où-est-ce qu'on est ? Et...pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

Isshin soupira de découragement avant de prendre la parole :

-T'es dans une des chambre de ma clinique. T'avais pas reconnu ?

Ichigo répondit de la négative par la tête. Ishida ne put s'empêcher de ramener sa fraise en disant :

-Kurosaki...t'es vraiment désespérant.

Ichigo envoya un regard noir à Ishida, dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Ishida se contenta de réajuster ses lunettes qui avaient glissées de son nez. Ichigo reposa sa question, légèrement exaspéré de tous ces regards posés sur lui :

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme si j'étais sur mon lit de mort ? _(nda : notez l'humour pourri d'Ichigo et de l'auteur.)_

Urahara reprit la parole, visiblement gêné :

-Et bien...pour commencer, dit-nous comment tu te sens.

Ichigo baissa la tête et observa ses mains. La sensation de brulure avait disparue, mais pas ses nausées et la douleur à l'épaule.

-Je...je me sens bizarre...un peu nauséeux. Avant, j'avais l'impression que du feu coulait dans mes veines...mais maintenant ça va mieux, répondit-il.

Il vit Urahara échanger un regard à la fois inquiet et rassuré avec son père...et Ichigo ne pouvait que se demander qu'est-ce que se tramait ici. Finalement, Urahara se décida à expliquer à Ichigo, leur crainte :

-Kurosaki-san...il semblerait que tu as été attaqué par un Hollow. Or ces esprits ne s'attaquent qu'aux personnes possédant du riatsu. Cela veut dire en toute logique, qu'une toute partie de ton énergie spirituelle est revenue. Tu devras faire très attention désormais. Car si tu ne peux pas te défendre contre lui...je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il adviendra de toi. Dit-moi...est-ce que tu as vu le Hollow ? Et surtout...qui t'as sauvé?

Alors ainsi, son énergie spirituelle revenait ? C'est un miracle ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Voyant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, il remit ses questions à plus tard.

-Difficilement...mais je sentais bien les coups...et celui qui m'as sauvé c'était...

Et il s'interrompit les yeux dans le vague. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie de dire l'identité, de ce qu'il pense être son sauveur. Si ça se trouve, c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

-Je...je ne sais pas. Je...je me suis vite évanoui. Désolé, préféra-t-il répondre.

Urahara soupira de découragement. Avec un échange de regard entre lui et Isshin, il ajouta :

-Sur les lieux et...sur toi, nous avions trouvé un étrange riatsu... Je présume que ton sauveur, ait tenté de te soigner...Ce riatsu ressemblait, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, à la pression spirituelle des pêcheurs de l'enfer. Aurais-tu une idée de qui cela pourrait-être ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandissent de surprise à cette nouvelle...il aimerait tellement poser une question...mais cela paraîtrait suspect s'il la pose maintenant. Il se résigna à attendre un peu. Et puis peut-être s'il ne se trompe pas, il pourra questionner les concerné.

-Non...je ne vois pas.

Urahara fut déçu de la nouvelle réponse négative de son ancien élève. Voyant la fatigue grandissante du rouquin, il prit congé, accompagné des autres amis d'Ichigo qui lui souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement. Une fois seul avec son père, Ichigo lui demanda :

-Heu papa ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à l'épaule ? J'ai un mal de chien.

Isshin étonné lui répondit :

-Tu as encore mal ? Pourtant je t'ai donné suffisamment de cortisone pour que tu ne souffre plus. C'est bizarre...en même temps, tu as l'épaule fracturée. Apparemment, un des appendices du Hollow, à du te transpercer à cet endroit là. Evite simplement de trop bouger.

Ichigo acquiesça et redemanda :

-Et...ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-A peine une heure. Tu te rétablis vite.

-Et dernière petite question : je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? Plutôt que de rester ici ?

Son père lui sourit et répondit :

-Bien sûr. Vas-y le temps que je prépare ton antidouleur.

Isshin partit de la chambre pour chercher le médicament. Ichigo se leva, mais à peine qu'il mit un pied par terre pour marcher, il fut prit d'un vertige et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Il chuta par terre en tremblant de tous ses membres. De nouveau, la brulure revint dans ses veines, pour le torturer à nouveau. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche et il entendait à peine son père hurler son nom, terrifié de voir son fils vivant le martyr. Des spasmes secouèrent le pauvre corps de l'adolescent, et des larmes suintèrent le long de ses yeux. La source du mal, semblait venir de son épaule blessée. C'était un véritable supplice, il ne sentait rien...si ce n'est la souffrance. Le feu dans ses veines le consumait, le brulait et il se rendait compte, que sa raison semblait disparaître devant ce tourment insupportable.

« _Faites que cela cesse, Faites que cela cesse »_ répéta-t-il inlassablement dans sa tête.

Son vœu semblait être entendu. Il aperçu de ses yeux mi-clos, son père s'approcher de lui avec un seringue. Isshin planta sans ménagement l'aiguille dans l'épaule de son fils. Doucement, Ichigo s'enfonça dans une douce torpeur et la douleur s'en alla graduellement. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et le sommeil commença à le rattraper. Il a vaguement conscience que son père le prit dans ses bras protecteur, pour le remettre dans un lit. Rapidement, il sombra dans le néant de la conscience.

Isshin regarda son fils s'endormir. Il était inquiet. Il avait peur...et des tonnes de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ? Ichigo pourra-t-il vivre ? Qui est-ce qui venait la nuit, dans la chambre de son fils ? Et oui...Isshin avait remarqué qu'un intrus entrait toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines environs, mais à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la chambre d'Ichigo, il échouait à trouver l'identité de l'inconnu...qui ne laissait presque aucune trace. Mais il avait remarqué que le riatsu de l'inconnu et celui qui avait débuté à soigné Ichigo était pratiquement similaire. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes, veillaient sur Ichigo. Il en était sûr.

Mais la question était qui ?

Isshin soupira. Il va falloir qu'il retourne chez ce bon vieux Urahara...

oooooIooooo

Ichigo se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit calmement ses yeux, avant de se redresser. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était installé. Il reconnu sa chambre faiblement éclairé, les rideaux ne laissant filtrer qu'une toute partie de la lumière du Soleil. Il regarda son réveil : il était 17h. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son lit en pyjama, à une heure pareille ? Il ne se rappelait pas des récents évènements qui l'on conduit dans son lit. Il y avait comme un vide dans sa tête. Il essaya de se lever, et pour ce faire, il utilisa ses mains pour s'aider. Lorsque qu'il s'appuya dessus, une douleur sourde apparut dans son épaule droite. Intrigué, il remarqua enfin le bandage qu'il avait à cet endroit là. À cette vue, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le Hollow, la douleur, le feu dans ses veines, les visages inquiets de ses amis et de son père, et puis une nouvelle fois la douleur...et Aizen...Deux fois...deux fois il avait vu ce mégalomane imbu de sa personne. Il était toujours le même dans la foule, avec ses cheveux châtains tirés en arrière, ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire vous mettant au défi de le surpasser. Cela lui donnait une classe et une magnificence inégalée.

Ichigo se gifla mentalement. Il rêve ou il a vraiment pensé qu'Aizen était vraiment classe ? Il ne va pas bien du tout. Visiblement, ce Hollow lui avait frappé trop fort sur la tête. En se remémorant l'incident avec l'esprit malin, il ne peut que se rappeler de son « sauvetage » par ce qu'il supposa être Aizen. Et waouh...il était magnifique...et Ichigo se gifla mentalement une seconde fois. C'était officiel, il avait un grave problème à la tête. Et puis...comment Aizen pourrait se trouver ici bas sur terre, alors qu'il devait croupir en prison ? D'ailleurs il se demandait où se situait sa taule... Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à cet homme, ou sinon son imagination lui jouerai de bien mauvais tours. Et ça, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin au vu de sa situation.

« _Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Il...il ne pouvait pas être là.»_, se résonna Ichigo

Mais si Aizen était vraiment là ? Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce que son ancien ennemi lui ferait-il du mal ? Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser des questions inutiles. Aizen était en prison, il ne peut pas sortir de là. Et puis de toute façon, le riatsu ressentit par Urahara, était celui d'un pêcheur de l'enfer...cela ne peut pas être lui. À moins que...non. Maintenant il devait se concentrer sur son présent et sur l'avenir, et rien d'autre. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il réussit à se lever, pour aller boire et manger un petit quelque chose. En revanche, une petite voix désagréable lui fit remarquer que son passé commençait déjà à refaire surface...Mais son ventre gargouilla et les priorités d'Ichigo changèrent immédiatement de place : d'abord manger. Il repoussa ses interrogations dans le fin fond de son esprit.

Il avait bien tort.

Dans le but de se remplir la panse, Ichigo descendit les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Etant bizarrement engourdi, la tâche ne fut pas aisée. Arrivé en bas après avoir faillit faire un magnifique roulé-boulé dans les escaliers, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, et surprise, Yuzu n'était pas dans ses fourneaux. Il haussa les épaules, et chercha dans le frigidaire de quoi calmer sa faim. Il préféra manger sur place, il était trop fatigué pour aller dans le salon...et surtout pour ne pas voir du monde maintenant. Il entendait vaguement la télé en marche, et supposa que ses sœurs étaient sur place. Il mangea tranquillement son casse-croute, les yeux dans le vague, en ne pensant à rien de particulier. Une voix le sortit du vide de sa conscience :

-Ichigo ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Ichigo releva la tête de son assiette et se tourna d'où provenait cette voix. Son père était avachit sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et le regardait d'un air anxieux et surpris.

-Oui...J'avais faim, répondit Ichigo. C'est quoi cet air ahuri ?

Isshin soupira :

-C'est que...la dose d'antidouleur que je t'ai injecté, devait t'assommer pendant toute la soirée encore...Et là, tu te réveilles une heure après la piqure. Etant donné que je t'ai administré une dose de cheval...il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ichigo lui sourit, dans le but de le rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas...ça va aller.

Isshin hocha la tête. Avant de se retourner en-dehors de la cuisine, il ajouta :

-S'il te plait Ichigo, va te coucher. Je serai plus tranquille si tu te repose au calme.

Ichigo sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, il ne put que donner raison à son père. Il finit son assiette sous l'œil attentif de son paternel qui avait finalement décidé de rester pour surveiller son fils et commença à essayer de grimper les marches...mais sans succès. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Il ne n'arrivait pas à monter les escaliers sans aide de la rampe. Il ne pouvait pas prendre appui sur cette rampe car elle était du coté de son épaule blessée. Décidément, il n'a pas de chance...comme d'habitude. Isshin intervint, devant la détresse de son fils, en le prenant comme un jeune mariée, ce qu'Ichigo n'apprécia guère.

-Ce sera plus rapide comme cela, répliqua Isshin face aux gesticulations de son fils.

Ichigo arrêta sa jérémiade, et se calma. Arrivé à la chambre du rouquin, Isshin déposa doucement son chargement sur son lit et reparti en disant :

-Attend moi Ichigo, je vais te faire une prise de sang au cas où. Et après je te laisse tranquille.

Ichigo secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il rigola en repensant à la future piqure qu'il devra subir. Quand il était enfant, il avait peur des prises de sang. Pas vraiment à cause d'une possibilité d'une douleur, non il avait peur de la couleur rouge du sang. Cela lui rappelait trop le liquide pourpre qui s'échappait du corps sans vie de sa mère, et qui s'écoulait sur lui, tachant ses doigts et ses vêtements. Il avait vite compris que si le liquide carmin sortait de son frêle petit corps, il perdrait la vie. Et il n'avait pas envie de mourir, d'être comme ses fantômes qui errent dans le désespoir et le malheur. Il voulait vivre...malgré la perte de sa mère.

Mais maintenant, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Quelle ironie. Il se surprit lui-même de sa bêtise.

Isshin interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Il prépara sa seringue et le bras de son fils, puis préleva le sang en douceur. Ichigo regarda son père faire, puis tout en observant le liquide écarlate, il questionna son père sur une question qui le taraude depuis la visite d'Urahara et de ses amis :

-Heu...Papa ? Je peux te poser une question délicate ?

Isshin devant l'air sérieux de son fils, ne put qu'accepter sa requête :

-Je t'écoute, répondit-il simplement.

-Et bien...Où est emprisonné Aizen ?

« _Ou bien peut-être...__**était**__ emprisonné »_, pensa Ichigo amèrement.

Isshin surprit de la question, mit un certain temps pour répondre :

-Et bien... On raconte qu'il est retenu prisonnier dans le _muken*..._ le 8ème niveau des enfers pour vingt mille années. Il en est très difficile voir impossible de s'y échapper. Mais pourquoi

cette question ?

Ichigo se rembrunit et répliqua :

-Pour rien...je voulais juste savoir.

Isshin n'ajouta pas de commentaire, bien qu'il se demandait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son fils. Après avoir finit sa tâche, il prit congé de la chambre d'Ichigo en lui recommandant de bien se reposer. Ichigo lui assura qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne tarderait pas à dormir.

Le rouquin observant le plafond, réfléchissait. Si ce que son père avait raconté auparavant sur Aizen s'avérait être exact, cela voudrait dire en toute logique, qu'Aizen Sôsuke avait le statu d'un Pêcheur de l'enfer. Or le riatsu trouvé sur les lieux de l'attaque du Hollow, était celui d'une de ces personnes peu recommandable. Alors y'aurait-il une chance que son sauveur soit Aizen ? Mais pourquoi son ancien ennemi ferait-il cela ? Dans quel but ?

Ichigo secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées farfelues de son esprit. Il est tout bonnement impossible qu'Aizen soit dans les parages. Comme son père l'ait souligné, il est très difficile voir impossible de s'échapper du _muken_, cette prison où des souffrances éternelles s'abattent sur les Pêcheurs. C'est absurde qu'Aizen soit dans le monde réel. Il ne savait pas qui était son sauveur, mais ce n'était certainement pas Aizen.

Ichigo soupira...quelque part au fond de lui, il avait espéré que ce soit lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion de son pauvre petit cœur. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves.

oooooAooooo

Il caressait tendrement le visage du rouquin posé sur ses genoux. Il était soulagé qu'il n'ait rien eut de grave. Son âme si solitaire, n'aurait pas supporté de voir Ichigo mourir. Ce serait comme une déchirure, il perdrait sa dernière raison de vivre. Il ne laissera pas mourir Ichigo, pas comme avec _elle..._il en était pas question. Son cœur (si tout de fois il en possédait un) ne supporterait plus d'avoir échoué une seconde fois. Il le protégerait, tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Il en avait fait le serment, et Dieu seul sait que lorsqu'il fait une promesse, il la tient. Il avait juré sur son âme qu'un jour, il s'occuperait d'assassiner le Central 46, pour le tort qu'ils leur à causé des ennuis, à lui et à celle qu'il aimait. Simplement parce qu'elle était différente, d'une autre race, qu'on les a séparé. Fichue rivalité entre les Shinigamis, et les Anciens.

Et il a tenu sa promesse, il les a tué, pour accomplir son nouvel objectif.

Supprimer le Roi de la Soul Society.

Car il représente cette haine entre les Anciens et les Shinigamis. C'est un sujet tabou, et si on en parle, la mort est la peine qu'on inflige aux « traitres ». Alors durant toutes ces années, il avait cherché un moyen de l'atteindre. Et il avait trouvé, mais il n'a pas atteint son objectif...à cause d'Ichigo. Lui en voulait-il ? Non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Son cœur s'est attaché à ce gamin, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. À force de le regarder tous les jours, de découvrir ses joies et ses peines, il commença à bien le connaître. S'être attaché à Ichigo est un euphémisme, il pensait sans arrêt à lui, il voyait encore et toujours ses yeux noisettes vifs et déterminé, il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien...il voulait tout simplement Ichigo. Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu'il ait désiré quelqu'un aussi ardemment. Depuis la disparition de sa petite Ancienne et de sa fille, il avait toujours été seul...Seul à en crever, et il s'y plaisait, car son esprit proclamait vengeance de tout son être. Et lorsqu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, ce n'était que pour assouvir ses pulsions, il n'y avait rien de romantique. Il était déserté des sentiments de douceurs, de joies et d'amours.

Seul comptait, la vengeance et être le nouveau Roi de ce monde. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est son but.

Mais peut-être que...son cœur en avait marre de la solitude ?

Oui...au fin fond de lui-même, il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un qui lui tendrai la main...ou bien être un shinigami normal. Car tous le fuyait devant sa puissance, et sa petite Hanae, avait été la seule qui l'acceptait comme tel. Et le Central 46 les avait séparé, lui se retrouvant seul à nouveau.

Un petit gémissement le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda le visage serein d'Ichigo, se réveiller tout doucement. Il sourit, il en avait assez de se cacher de la vue du rouquin, il avait envie qu'Ichigo soit conscient qu'il est là, à coté de lui. Il observa attentivement les paupières d'Ichigo papillonner, pour finalement s'ouvrir à demi. Les yeux noisette mal réveillés apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il vit les lèvres de l'orangé se mouvoir pour prononcer deux mots :

-Sôsuke Aizen.

Aizen sourit de son horripilant sourire, et se pencha dans le but d'embrasser les lèvres tentantes d'Ichigo. Le rouquin ne l'arrêta pas, se croyant dans un rêve. Délicatement, l'ex seigneur du Hueco Mondo posa sa bouche sur celle du rouquin. Doucement il mordilla les lèvres d'Ichigo, pour en apprécier l'arôme fruité. Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, Aizen recula à regret ses lèvres de celles de son vis à vis, s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra de sa voix de baryton :

-Un jour, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.

D'un shunpo rapide, il s'éclipsa sans que personne ne le remarque. Ichigo rapporta sa main à ses lèvres et murmura :

-Encore un rêve...J'aimerais tellement que...

La Lune qui observait ce spectacle, ne put que sourire de malice.

oooooIooooo

-Voilà Kisuke. Je t'ai ramené les échantillons que tu m'avais demandés suite à notre conversation au téléphone.

Isshin tendit à Urahara deux tubes, l'un émettant une étrange lumière violacée, et l'autre contenant un liquide carmin. Urahara prit les tubes et les observa avec suspicion.

-Tu as trouvé du riatsu dans son sang ?

Isshin hocha la tête gravement.

-En effet. Le sien et celui d'un Hollow.

Urahara soupira. Les choses étaient mal parties. Il va falloir analyser tout cela...et combien de temps cela prendra ? Ichigo risquait de mourir !

-Kisuke, crois-tu qu'Aizen aurait pu s'échapper ?

Urahara leva doucement la tête, un air plus que sérieux inscrit sur son visage.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Si tel est le cas, il faudra prévenir la Soul Society. Et surtout...surveiller ton fils. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

Isshin hocha une seconde fois la tête. Il tourna les talons en ajoutant :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou j'espère que cela vous à plu !<p>

Alors en ce qui concerne le muken*, dans le manga on dit que c'est le plus profond, et le plus douloureux des 8 enfers du bouddhisme. Donc j'imagine qu'Aizen est enfermé dans l'enfer que l'on voit dans le quatrième film de Bleach (Hell Chapter). C'est pour cela que je parle de cela...

Comme vous l'aviez pu le constater, je suis une dingue d'astronomie...et ça va continuer ^^.

Bon ba à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter (review) cela fait plaisir ! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca farte ?^^**

**Alors j'imagine que vous êtes en vacance en ce moment, et je vous dit : Putain ! Vous en avez du bol ! Car moi je ne le suis pas! :. Et oui, car notre enfoiré de directeur à décidé de supprimer le lundi et le mardi qui suivent ce soir, pour les transphormer en jour de libre lors des ponts pour des fêtes.(Genre le 8 mai...) Donc voilà...Chui pas de bonne humeur XD.**

**Sinon merci à vos review et à vos favoris! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**mina: contente que ça te plaise^^**

**Yumie-chan: Je suis une folle dingue d'astronomie. C'est pourquoi il y en a^^. Merci du compliment^^. Et j'adore imaginer Aizen dans ce rôle^^. pour Isshin, c'est pareil je l'imagine trop comme cela. Surtout que dans la plupart des fics, il se fait passer pour le crétin de service alors...j'ai voulu changer un peu son image^^. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin ;D.**

**ichiigooo: Ba voilà la suite ^^.**

**Et là...vous verrez que je suis une tordue de l'astronomie XD.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**P.S: désolé pour le retard d'au moins deux semaines... Je tacherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vérité choquante sous les aléas des planètes. <strong>_

Les potins allaient de bon train dans la famille des telluriques. Mais ce n'était pas Mercure qui était concerné : comment une planète rocheuse essentiellement constitué de cratère, sans vie, (dû en partie à l'évaporation de l'eau...et oui elle en était constituée il y a très longtemps.) et brûlé par le Soleil, pourrait être intéressante ? À moins qu'elle ne se fasse avalée par ce même Soleil, ce qui sonnerait le glas de la fin du système le plus célèbre de l'Univers, là ce serait une nouvelle tout bonnement croustillante...et effrayante. Après tout...personne ne souhaite mourir dans cet inévitable apocalypse, et tant que cette heure ne s'écoulera pas, on ne fera point attention à ce petit astre mort...jusqu'à ce qu'il délivre son terrible message*...

Ce n'était pas non plus de Venus dont on parlait, planète appelée Jumelle Infernale de la Terre, dont toutes les deux on connut un destin bien différant à cause de quelques million de kilomètres de distance par rapport au Soleil. Savez-vous pourquoi nomme-t-on ces deux planètes des jumelles ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elles partagent certaines caractéristiques de départ : leur années de naissance, leur tailles, leur masses, et leur compositions chimiques sont assez similaires. Mais c'est bien à peu près tout. À l'inverse de la Terre, Vénus ne s'est pas transformé en serre, favorable au développement de la vie végétale et animale, mais en une véritable cocotte-minute. Vous me direz, avec ses nuages composés essentiellement de dioxyde de carbone et d'acides, avec en prime une pression atmosphérique insurmontable pour nous, pauvres humains, il ne faut pas s'étonner. Tout ça à cause de quelques malheureux million de kilomètre...Et oui, comme la Terre quelques années après sa naissance, elle aurait possédé de l'eau à sa surface. Mais étant trop proche du Soleil, ce précieux liquide s'est évaporé et Vénus devenu ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Alors bien que de l'extérieur elle nous parait avenante et pleine de secret les plus doux, elle est en réalité un mini-enfer. Ah...ce qu'elle porte bien son nom, la Vénus !

Et la planète Mars, n'en parlons même pas. S'il se passait un quelconque évènement attractif sur cette froide et ancienne pâle copie de la Terre, les poules auraient des dents. Oui, il est bien écrit « pâle copie de la Terre. », et cela se voit dans vos yeux que vous vous demandez ce que cette affirmation signifie. Il y a bien longtemps, l'eau était aussi présente sur cette planète rouge. Elle coulait en abondance, dans des rivières, des lacs et des mers. Mars possédait aussi une atmosphère semblable à la Terre, et les scientifiques d'aujourd'hui se demandent si la vie n'aurait pas existé en ces temps reculés. Mais pour une raison encore inconnue, il semblerait que cette fameuse atmosphère ait disparu, et que la planète s'est progressivement refroidie...cependant, nous ne savons toujours pas où est passée cette eau à la surface du sol marcien. C'est un mystère que les hommes de sciences ne tarderont pas à découvrir. Du moins on espère.

Comme on peut le constater, dès qu'il manque un élément dans l'équation de la vie, cela court à l'échec total, entrainant des déserts désolants sans vies, froids ou chauds.

Et cet élément manquant n'est rien d'autre que l'eau.

Toutes ses planètes possédaient au début de leur existence, ce liquide transparent et tellement inestimable pour la vie, mais malheureusement, certaines conditions on fait que cette eau disparaisse (ou presque) pour toujours. Mais pourquoi on vous parle des planètes, au lieu de continuer l'histoire ? C'est simple...à la fin de ce récit, mettez le tout en métaphore, et peut être que vous comprendrez.

Allez un petit indice...

Sans eau, nous sommes sans vie. À l'image des ces planètes dévastées et mortes. Quand dans nos vie quelque chose venait à manquer, tout nous parait insipide, ennuyeux, désert. Doucement mais surement l'âme se dessèche, vieillit, et perd sa saveur entêtante qu'est la jeunesse de la vie. Et lorsqu'on souhaite y gouter, l'esprit ne retient dans sa bouche que le gout ocreux et amer des chagrins et des regrets.

_« L'âme est meurtrie. L'âme est brisée. L'âme est divisée. L'âme est incomplète. »_

Le prochain à connaître les aléas de la vie, n'est personne d'autre qu'un certain terrien aux cheveux de couleur feu.

Et c'est bien de la Terre dont on parle dans les ragots. Elle, la si belle, la si bleue, la plus passionnante des planètes, c'est à elle où sont dirigées toutes les attentions. La miraculée, comme on pourrait le dire, l'endroit où l'impossible devient possible. Mais pour combien de temps ? Personne ne le sait, si ce n'est peut-être le Soleil...Vous savez, depuis ce jour où l'activité organique est apparu sur notre planète bleue, il eut toujours un spectacle de choix pour les cousines de la Terre. Et aujourd'hui, grâce aux racontars de la Lune, il est assuré que non seulement le système solaire avec les quatre géantes est au courant de cette nouvelle, mais tout aussi La Voie Lactée et peut-être même Andromède, la galaxie voisine de notre Voie Lactée. Ce qu'ils sont bavards, ces planètes et leurs satellites. Mais il faut bien tuer le temps, avant que leur rotation autour de leur étoile ne s'achève.

Et quel est donc ce ragot ? Et bien...chut, vous allez le savoir très bientôt.

Et bien sûr, les planètes en témoignent.

oooooIooooo

Minuit sonne dans la seule petite maisonnette du quartier, entourée par de grands immeubles, qui ne sont forcément un modèle de propreté. Une douce pluie de neige tomba gracieusement sur le sol gelé. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sous le réverbère de cette rue abandonnée. La silhouette d'un homme assez grand et baraqué se refléta sur un mur en brique, parallèlement au magasin Urahara. L'homme semblait regarder la modeste demeure, en étant pensif et inquiet. Il se retourna, pour rentrer dans « son chez-soi » et surveiller ses enfants.

Isshin soupira de fatigue. Il commençait à être lassé de cette vie. Usé moralement pendant pratiquement seize ans, en raison de ses inquiétudes pour l'avenir de ses enfants, et surtout de son fils. Sa progéniture lui cause bien de soucis, dont il se serait volontiers passé. Mais que peut-il y faire ? Pas grand-chose en fait. Il en est responsable, et rien ne pourra inverser le cours du temps, qui s'écoule lentement mais surement, à une conclusion dramatique. Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. D'un certain côté, ce fut une bonne chose qu'Ichigo ait perdu ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Il y aura moins de chance qu'il découvre cette effroyable vérité...Oui, seize années à cacher son véritable statut, aux yeux de la Soul Society. Si jamais ce monde apprenait qui est vraiment Ichigo Kurosaki, il serait exécuté sur le champ. De même que ses sœurs.

Et ça, Isshin ne l'autorisera pas.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui troublait l'esprit de l'ex-capitaine de la 10ème division. Cette douleur et cette fragilité apparue dans les yeux de son fils depuis son accident avec le Hollow, le déconcertait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ichigo ainsi, c'était à la perte de sa mère. Depuis, son fils avait parfaitement appris à cacher ses véritables problèmes. Et malgré lui, Isshin avait peur et s'interrogeait...qu'est-ce-que cette attaque cache ?

Il se souvient que trop bien de l'appel téléphonique à Urahara, peu avant le réveil d'Ichigo :

_« Isshin soupira. Il va falloir qu'il retourne chez ce bon vieux Urahara..._

_Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Se retrouver devant lui, et que ce singulier personnage lui explique qu'Ichigo est en train de mourir, ça jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une supposition plus que pessimiste et absurde, mais cette crainte rampait sournoisement dans son esprit, en se superposant avec les images de sa femme morte, étalée sur son fils qui ne comprenait pas la scène, du sang qui coulait abondamment de la poitrine et se mélangeait à la pluie... _

_Non...il n'est pas question de perdre Ichigo. Masaki est décédée en le protégeant, et c'est bien suffisant. Son sacrifice de doit pas rester vain. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et pris le combiné dans le salon. Maudissant son tremblement qui lui posait quelques difficultés pour composer le numéro de la fameuse boutique, il réussit néanmoins à joindre son vieil ami : _

_-Allo ici le magasin Urahara à votre service. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _

_En entendant la voix de Kisuke, il ne peut s'empêcher de stresser à nouveau. Il essaya de maitriser sa voix anxieuse autant qu'il put avant de répondre :_

_-Kisuke ? C'est moi._

_Urahara haussa le ton, tout content que son ami l'appelle :_

_-Ah Isshin ! Je pensais à toi justement ! Comment ça va toi et ton fils ?_

_Isshin prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit négativement :_

_-Mal. Très mal._

_Et il lui narra l'incident plus tôt avec son fils, en n'omettant aucuns détails. Urahara en bonne oreille attentive, écouta calmement le récit, sans interrompre son interlocuteur. Sur un ton grave il répondit :_

_-Lors de cette scène, aurais-tu sentis du riatsu qui s'échappait ?_

_Isshin refouilla dans ses souvenirs, et confirma :_

_-En effet. Mais il était étrange..._

_Il entendit un soupir de la part d'Urahara. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond reprit la parole :_

_-Je n'en suis pas sûr...mais il est possible que les jours de ton fils soient comptées. _

_À ces mots, Isshin sentit une lourde peine, s'abattre sur ses épaules. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il répondit, la mort dans l'âme :_

_-Il n'y a rien à faire ?_

_Urahara mit quelques instants avant de répondre avec légèreté :_

_-Meuh non. Je dois juste faire des analyses pour confirmer. Si cela se trouve, je me suis trompé. Désolé alors pour la frayeur ! Tu pourrais faire des prises de sang pour moi ?_

_Isshin soupira une nouvelle fois avant de confirmer qu'il va effectuer la demande de l'ex-Capitaine de la douzième division. Décidément, son vieil ami à force de prendre les choses avec légèreté lui tape dans le système. Il ne pourrait pas être sérieux pour une fois ? Surtout dans une situation pareille ? Non, il faut toujours qu'il relativise. Un peu en rogne contre Kisuke, il raccrocha sèchement à son nez, en lui fessant bien comprendre ses quatre vérités sur son comportement. _

_Dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs, Isshin se chercha une canette de bière dans le frigidaire et alluma la télévision dans le salon. Mais comme d'habitude, rien de bien intéressant s'y trouvait. Entre un documentaire animalier sur le sanglier (1), un show TV où des gens devaient danser la macarenna, ou bien encore l'émission phare de cet été : « flânerie chez les fantômes » dirigé par un type du nom de Don Kanonji, il était servit niveau débilité._

_Soudain, il entendit des bruits de couverts de la cuisine. Intrigué, il se leva du canapé où il était confortablement installé avec sa bière, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Ichigo en train de manger rapidement des nouilles de ce midi. »_

Il mit fin à cette réminiscence brusquement. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre une nouvelle fois, ces sentiments d'impuissance et de désolation lui prendre les tripes. Il leva ses yeux vers la Lune, la Reine suprême de cette nuit obscure, comme pour espérer un élément de réponse de sa part. Mais en forme de croissant, elle semble lui sourire sadiquement, lui montrant qu'il est pathétique et qu'elle sait bien plus de chose que lui.

Si seulement...il pouvait savoir la suite, le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais il n'est pas devin, et ne le sera jamais.

Il sentit soudainement une étrange pression spirituelle se dissiper dans l'air. Elle était différente de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Intrigué par la pression singulière de l'âme en question, il se concentra pour la localiser. Elle était très faible à percevoir, mais pas impossible à trouver. Après quelques seconde d'intense efforts sur ce point de riatsu, il fut surprit de comprendre que ce qu'il cherchait était chez lui. Alarmé, il courut vers sa modeste maison, craignant pour la vie de ses enfants.

_« Evidement, c'est quand je ne suis pas là, qu'on en profite pour faire un tour chez moi »,_ pensa-t-il légèrement énervé.

Après quelques minutes de course folle à travers les rues de Karakura, il arriva devant sa petite demeure. Il rentra prestement dans le salon et monta à l'étage, l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la maigre pression spirituelle. Il fronça les sourcils, pour être plus précis, le riatsu venait de la chambre de son fils. Doucement, il se rapprocha de la porte de la pièce d'Ichigo, et colla son oreille pour découvrir ou non un indice sur la nature de l'énergie spirituelle. Mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner. En désespoir de cause, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entre dans la chambre du rouquin. Isshin vit son fils tourné vers la fenêtre, se tenant les lèvres avec une de ses mains et qui se murmurait :

-Encore un rêve... J'aimerais tellement que cela soit vrai...Sôsuke.

Le sang d'Isshin ne fit qu'un tour dans on corps...Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence...n'est-ce pas ? Son fils n'aurait quand même pas prononcé le prénom de façon aussi _intime_ l'ennemi juré de la Soul Society, et accessoirement celui du monde des humains ? Non...cela ne peut pas être possible ! Peut-être qu'il se fait des idées...après tout, le prénom Sôsuke est plutôt courant de nos jours, hein ?

Il secoua la tête, il était lessivé et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Il repensera à ces questions plus tard, quand il aurait la tête enfin reposée.

oooooIooooo

Il était tôt. L'astre millénaire venait à peine de se lever que ses rayons traversèrent les rideaux, pour s'immiscer dans la chambre de l'adolescent, en créant au passage dans la pièce une lueur tamisée. Coquins, les rayons entrés dans la petite chambre se dispersèrent sur le visage du rouquin, pour le réveiller. À la sensation plutôt désagréable du chatouillis, Ichigo rouvrit les paupières doucement, en grommelant qu'il aurait aimé dormir un petit peu plus...dans l'espoir de rêver plus longuement, de ce magnifique songe de la nuit. Ce geste plus que spécial adressé à sa personne, était une chose totalement illogique, mais tellement reposante et rassurante...et les sensations qu'il avait ressenties, étaient merveilleuses. Ce cœur qui battait la chamade, la chaleur qui se diffusait au niveau de son estomac et de son aine...tout cela il avait apprécié. Et il aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps.

Cependant, le songe est l'équivalent du mensonge...non ?

Et cela est fortement incongru de penser à cet homme, à son ennemi ainsi. Pourquoi depuis ces derniers jours, ses pensées sont-elles constamment dirigées vers ce traître ? Vers cet ignoble shinigami, qui a bien faillit tous les tuer...Pourquoi espère-t-il quelque chose de la part du l'ex-seigneur du Hueco Mondo ? Quelque chose qui est bien impossible, et surtout absurde et choquant pour les personnes de son entourage.

Il avait rêvé qu'Aizen Sôsuke l'aimait.

Et ça lui a plu.

Mais c'est franchement idiot de la part d'Ichigo, de songer à cela.

Car c'est impossible. N'est-ce pas ? Comment un type mégalomane pourrait tomber amoureux de lui ? Et lui dans tout cela ? Comment peut-il seulement s'être entiché de son pire ennemi ? Ils n'ont rien en commun, que ce soit au niveau caractériel, spatio-temporel ou psychologique. Certes, il avait déjà entendu le proverbe « les opposés s'attirent », mais tout de même. Ce n'est pas une raison de s'éprendre pour un type pareil et à espérer n'importe quoi.

Et d'ailleurs qu'espère-t-il réellement ? Il serait un imbécile de première, s'il possède des sentiments particuliers à Aizen. Il est juste intéressé par le triste destin de cet homme...rien de plus. Pour Ichigo, il est tout à fait normal d'éprouver de la pitié envers ce shinigami, si puissant, si intelligent et si...beau, d'ainsi mal tourner. Rien de plus...enfin il croit.

Donc en résumé, il cherche midi à quatorze heures, et cela ne lui ressemble pas tu tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Il faut qu'il arrête de réfléchir où il aura déjà un mal de crâne en commençant à peine la journée. Et ça, il préfère éviter. Si en plus il n'était pas trop en forme, alors si on rajoute des questions existentielles, il ne va jamais s'en sortir.

De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve, donc ce n'était pas réel. Bien que les sensations éprouvées essayent de lui prouver le contraire. Il n'a pas à se faire d'illusions, cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de la couette bien chaude de son lit, en totale opposition avec la température glaciale de sa chambre...Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et surprise ! Elle était ouverte.

« _Mais c'est dingue ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ouvert cette fichue fenêtre ! De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ! »_

Ce fut en grognant qu'il fessait bien trop froid, il se leva d'un bon et ferma la fenêtre. Il soupira et rapporta sa main à ses lèvres.

« _Serait-il possible que... »_

-ICHIGOOO ! TU T'ES REVEILLE MON FILS !

Le surnommé se retourna, et du fait qu'il était encore un peu faiblard (et aussi la tête dans le cul) il n'évita pas l'étreinte paternel du Super Papounet Chéri. Il se retrouva donc, à moitié étouffé contre un torse imposant. Et la douleur de la blessure à son épaule se réveillant aussitôt, alors qu'avant il ne la sentait même pas. Légèrement énervé de sa position de faiblesse face à son père, il gesticula autant qu'il le put pour se dégager de l'étreinte encombrante.

- Lâche-moi ! vieux sénile !, s'écria Ichigo.

Et il réussi enfin de lâcher prise à son père, en lui mettant un coup de genou dans les bijoux familiaux. Isshin avec les yeux larmoyant, se demandait pourquoi tant de cruauté de la part de son fils. Ichigo soupira de lassitude, et s'assit sur son lit pour reprendre son souffle coupé, en ignorant les jérémiades habituelles de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, Isshin reprit enfin une mine sérieuse et questionna l'adolescent :

-Tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ?

Ichigo lui envoya un regard acéré :

-Beaucoup mieux, si tu ne m'avais pas étouffé comme avant. Mais certainement mieux qu'hier.

Isshin eu l'air rassuré. Il reprit la parole :

- Ok...Habille-toi vite, nous devons aller chez Urahara.

Ichigo regarda surprit son père :

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Isshin ne répondit pas et quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Ichigo soupira et se décida à s'habiller, avec des vêtements chauds. Il regarda au dehors, de la neige était tombé cette nuit. Il sourit, cela lui ramenait des souvenirs plus qu'agréable de l'enfance. Ce qu'il aimait la neige auparavant, de voir ces flocons descendre vers la terre, et de jouer dedans avec ses sœurs, son père et sa...mère. Il soupira une seconde fois, les prochaines vacances de noël promettaient d'être éprouvantes. Et en plus il fallait qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Hanae...quelle poisse.

_« Bon ce n'est pas tout, il est temps que je me prépare pour allez voir Urahara...Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? »_

oooooKooooo

Kisuke Urahara regarda avec gravité, le petit bout de femme dont il ne connaît pas le nom, assise sur ses genoux devant lui, une tasse de thé vert à la main. On ne voyait pas son visage, dissimilé par une capuche noire, à l'effigie de son étrange accoutrement tout aussi sombre, qui serait un uniforme d'après ses dires. Une aura de mystère se dégageait de la jeune femme, et une certaine tension subsistait dans la pièce, suite à ses révélations plus que douteuses...et effroyables selon le point de vue. Enfin selon Kisuke, ces fameuses révélations expliqueraient pas mal de choses, qui furent jadis totalement incompréhensibles. Mais reste à savoir pourquoi cette « charmante » jeune fille a fait cet acte plutôt inattendu, et plus que tout, la mettant en danger. Surtout en déballant tout cela à lui, l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division. Car s'il rapporte cela à la Soul Society, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis. C'est en soupirant de découragement qu'il relança sa question :

-Je le répète encore...pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Sais-tu au moins, que tu as mis le monde en péril ?

À ces propos, un fin sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Les secondes passèrent et elle ne montrait aucun signe de bien vouloir répondre à la question qui lui était posée. Kisuke la dardait d'un regard perçant, comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir, ce qui se cachait derrière cette capuche noire. Peut-être s'attendait-il à y découvrir des pensées impardonnables, et hérétiques, dans le seul but de rechercher la vérité. La tension monta encore d'un cran dans la petite pièce de réception du marchand, et un petit ricanement sortit du fond de la gorge de l'inconnue. Elle leva sa main qui tenait sa tasse de thé, et en but une gorgée avant de répondre :

-Et si je vous disais, que c'était par pur ennuis, que j'ai commis cet acte si horrible à vos yeux ? Vous me diriez quoi ? Rien...il n'y a rien à dire. Il y a tant de chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...Kisuke Urahara. Cet homme que j'ai libéré, est une véritable fascination. Que vous êtes de sa famille, son amant, son serviteur ou bien son ennemi, vous êtes irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Ses yeux vous capturent de son regard assuré et arrogant, et vous n'avez qu'une seule envie, les lui arracher sur le champ. Il n'y a rien à faire. Vôtre âme est prisonnière de cet homme pour l'éternité.

Kisuke pâlit légèrement devant cette tirade, récitée avec un certain amusement sinistre et amer. Cette fille...lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais...qui est-elle réellement ? Qui est-elle pour cet enfoiré qui était maintenant libre ? Un ange tombé du ciel, en allant tout droit en enfer, ou bien un démon remonté au paradis ? Seul l'avenir lui dira. Mais en attendant, il observa avec suspicion, les doigts gantés de noir, se diriger vers les échantillons de sang. Elle les prit dans sa main, et sembla les observer. Tout en continuant son observation, elle prit la parole :

-Mais parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous ? Enfin...cela sera plus ou moins lié, croyez le.

Elle prit une pause de quelques secondes, puis continua, avec son sourire horripilant qui avait refait surface :

-Ceci, -elle montra le tube contenant du sang, est la preuve de ce que j'ai prononcé tout à l'heure. Il contient non seulement le riatsu du Hollow qui a attaqué Ichigo, mais aussi de son sauveur. Cet homme est en liberté désormais, et sa nouvelle proie...n'est nul autre qu'Ichigo. Et lorsque notre rouquin préféré tombera dans la toile rouge de sang de ce très cher Aizen, je crains qu'il ne sera que trop tard pour l'en sortir...car toute sa volonté de lui échapper sera perdue, étouffée dans l'œuf. Aizen, sera son addiction.

Le blond prit une inspiration avant de cracher sur un ton qui se voulait amusé pour masquer la colère de sa voix :

-Et c'est la faute à qui ?

-Oh...serait-ce des reproches ?

Urahara sortit son éventail, pour cacher la partie inférieur de son visage, et reprit sur un ton ironique :

-Meuh non, pas du tout ! Tu te fais des idées ! C'est juste qu'Ichigo-kun ait de gros ennuis, mais je ne te nomme certainement pas d'être la responsable ! Il n'est rien pour toi...n'est-ce pas ?

L'inconnue sourit une nouvelle fois et répliqua :

-Et pour vous ? Qu'est-il réellement ?

Urahara continua à secouer son éventail, et répondit :

-Seulement mon élève préféré.

-Si vous le dîtes. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressens rien pour Ichigo que je l'ai exposé à ce risque. Je ne suis là que pour amorcer une anomalie et cacher une vérité trop dérangeante pour les hautes instances de la Soul Society. Et Aizen, n'est qu'un pion dans mon jeu.

-Oh...alors ainsi la petite demoiselle veut jouer dans la cour des grands. Prends garde à ne pas te faire écraser par le roi ou la reine du camp adverse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas...Les dés sont joués. Et j'ai toujours ma carte maitresse en réserve... Maintenant...c'est au tour du hasard de jouer.

Elle but l'intégralité de la tasse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. En se retournant, elle prononça ces paroles :

-Veuillez m'excuser, je crois que vous recevrez dans peu de temps les deux Kurosaki, et je préfère partir avant qu'ils ne découvrent le pot-de-rose. Vous comprenez ? Après tout au départ, je n'étais que le livreur de votre commande...

Kisuke se leva à son tour, et dévisagea la jeune fille toute habillée de noir, des pieds à la tête. Il répliqua :

-N'as-tu donc pas peur que je dévoile tout ce que tu m'as raconté au Goteï 13 ?

Elle baissa la tête comme pour réfléchir, et tourna les talons pour partir vers une destination inconnue aux yeux d'Urahara. Elle répondit néanmoins par-dessus son épaule :

-Faites ce que vous voulez.

Et elle le planta là, sans un regard en arrière. Kisuke, lui, soupira de lassitude. Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué lorsqu'il avait créé le Hôgyoku ? Si seulement il avait su à l'époque, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces évènements atroces, cette trahison glaçante, et cette guerre sanglante.

_Les anges furent transformés en démons._

La guerre est finie. Ils ont gagné...en théorie. Mais quand il voit cette fille se présenter à lui, et raconter tant de choses troublantes, il en doute.

_Les anges furent transformés en démons._

La guerre n'est pas finie. Ils ont gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Ce conflit n'est que le prémisse d'une guerre encore plus terrible, plus horrible que celles qu'ils ont connu précédemment. Peut-être même pire que la Grande Guerre des quatre races.

_Les anges furent transformés en démons._

Alors que faire ? Que faire lorsqu'on doute ? Si un nouveau conflit reprend une ampleur pareil, qu'adviendra-t-il du monde ?

-Monsieur ?

Urahara sursauta brusquement à la voix de Tessaï, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Il se tourna vers son subordonné et répondit :

-Oui Tessaï ?

-Kurosaki Isshin et Kurosaki Ichigo sont arrivés Monsieur.

-Bien...met le matériel en place. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux là.

-Bien monsieur.

Tessaï partit faire ce que son patron lui avait ordonné. Kisuke se retourna et chercha ce qu'il avait besoin dans l'un des buffets de la pièce. Ayant trouvé l'objet en question il partit voir son vieil ami et son ancien élève.

_« Ça va être une sale journée... », _pressentait-il.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir comme il avait raison.

oooooIooooo

-Alors Papa...Pourquoi allons nous chez Urahara ?

Ichigo en posant sa question, regardait par la vitre de la voiture la route enneigée et glissante se défiler sous ses yeux. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder son père dans les yeux, et attendit patiemment la réponse.

-Il veut te faire des analyses...

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?, demanda surprit Ichigo.

-Parce que je m'inquiète. Hier cette douleur à l'épaule n'était pas normale. Je préfère savoir ce qui se passe.

Cela faisait tout drôle à Ichigo de voir son paternel aussi inquiet. Hormis ses grands airs de Papa-Crétin, il n'était pas habitué à une telle expression sur son visage. Mais après tout, il y a une première fois à tout, non ? Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, de faire souffrir son père ainsi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde ses pouvoirs de shinigami ? Pourquoi maintenant il était de venu aussi faible et vulnérable ? Dans sa condition, il occasionne bien trop de soucis à tout le monde. Ah oui c'est vrai. S'il est dans cette situation, c'est à cause de l'autre enfoiré...Aizen... auquel maintenant il ressent des sentiments interdits. Et le pire, c'est qu'il espère que ses sentiments sont partagés.

Pourquoi les choses sont-elles si compliquées ?

-Papa...je vais bien.

_Faire semblant. _

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_Toujours cacher la vérité derrière des sourires rassurant._

-Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'aspirine, tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

_Ne jamais se plaindre, ni craquer devant qui que ce soit._

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne suis pas important.

_Même devant ses proches et rester aux abois._

-Pense plutôt à Yuzu et Karin.

_Et chuter lentement. _

Isshin se tourna vers son fils. Il le reconnaît bien là. Encore en train de se sacrifier sans en avoir conscience. Mais ça, ça ne lui plait pas. Et il est bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ichigo. Ou je vais me mettre en colère. Je serais un père indigne si je ne m'occupais pas de toi. Tu es mon fils, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang et tu es aussi important à mes yeux avec tes deux sœurs. Alors, cesse immédiatement de divaguer et reprend toi !

Ichigo afficha un air surprit. Puis il sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père le sermonnait ainsi. La dernière fois, c'était sur le champ de batail, là où il avait perdu tout espoir de vaincre Aizen. Mais grâce à lui, il s'était remis les idées en place.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon fils ?

-Merci.

...

Ichigo écoutait d'un air légèrement anxieux le discourt d'Urahara en face de lui, qui lui montrait la nature des analyses. Et c'était tout bonnement effrayant, pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas être enfermé dans quelque chose. Oui il avoue enfin. Ichigo a une phobie qu'il possède depuis sa tendre enfance : il est claustrophobe. Oh bien sûr rien d'alarmant, mais tout de même, le monde est beaucoup moins rassurant quand on ne possède plus de pouvoirs spirituels, qui assuraient une garantie au moindre pépin. À votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il courait comme un fou dans Las Noches pour trouver Orihime ? Et bien, pour finir sa mission au plus vite ! Même si il ne se l'avouera jamais, il avait eu une de ces peurs bleues dans les couloirs sombre du palais d'Aizen, et en plus s'il y avait quelques Arrancars...ce n'était pas très rassurant. Et il n'avait jamais compris, comment Rukia pouvait dormir tranquillement dans son placard...un vrai mystère. Personne n'était au courant de cette peur primitive, même pas sa famille, car il se devait de rassurer ses sœurs lors de situations de « crises ». Le seul qui devait connaître cette phobie, devait être son Hollow intérieur, qui aimait bien le lui faire remarquer, surtout dans les passages obscurs de Las Noches.

-Bien Ichigo. J'espère que tu as compris et que tu n'opposeras pas de résistance à ce qu'on te mette là dedans, parla Urahara sur un ton enjoué en montrant un étrange engin derrière lui.

-Heu...je ne suis pas sûr que..., répondit en hésitant Ichigo.

-Meuh non, il n'y aura pas de problèmes... à moins que tu ne sois claustrophobe ?

Heum...est-ce qu'avouer qu'il est claustrophobe, soit une si bonne idée ? Pas pour le point de vue d'Ichigo en tout cas. Il n'était pas un gamin vulnérable qui a peur de tout, y compris de son ombre. Il avait sa fierté, non mais !

-Non non, Urahara-san. Je vais faire ce que vous me disiez.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Kisuke et il se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose. Il revient avec un kimono blanc et le lança à son ancien élève :

-Tient, change-toi dans la pièce d'à côté et reviens ici. Ok ?

Ichigo prit vivement le vêtement, et alla dans la pièce adjacente de celle où lui et son père on été reçu. Il se déshabilla précautionneusement, pour éviter d'aggraver sa blessure toujours bien présente à son épaule. Alors qu'il enleva son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, une douleur sourde refit surface, pour son plus grand mécontentement, dans son épaule. Il grimaça, bordel, ça n'allait pas recommencer tout de même. Il fit abstraction de cette nuisance, pour enfiler son kimono aussi immaculé de la neige. Puis, il retourna dans la pièce où se trouvent Urahara et son père qui est en vérité une sorte de complexe de laboratoire...un peu flippant sur les bords.

Quand il entra dans cette fameuse pièce, son ancien mentor lui fit signe de s'approcher. Un peu méfiant, Ichigo se dirigea vers Urahara en espérant qu'il ne lui réserve pas d'autres surprises guères plaisantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte d'un léger picotement à la base de sa nuque, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il allait chuter vers le sol, lorsqu'il perçut qu'on le prit dans des bras et qu'on le transportait à travers ce complexe étrange. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans une douce torpeur, qui lui semblait bien attrayante tout à coup. On le déposa sur une surface un peu froide et entendit vaguement Urahara lui chuchoter :

-Désolé pour ça. Mais se sera plus agréable ainsi croit moi. Bonne nuit Ichigo.

Et il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du rêve.

oooooXooooo

Urahara ferma d'un coup sec le sorte de sarcophage, où dormait paisiblement son petit protégé. Il s'installa à l'ordinateur relié à l'étrange engin, et mis en route le programme d'analyse. Isshin regarda d'un œil étonné, toute l'installation de son vieil ami, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, où Kisuke avait obtenu tout ce matériel. Et il ne résista pas à la tentation de lui demander :

-Hum...Kisuke ? Je peux savoir comment tu t'es approprié toutes ces installations ?

Kisuke sortit son éventail, prouvant qu'il était un peu gêné à l'idée de répondre à cette question. Il attendit quelques minutes, histoire de voir si Isshin n'abandonnerait pas sa requête de connaître certains détails embarrassant. Mais bien évidemment, Isshin est comme son fils, et il ne lâcha pas le morceau. C'est évidant que des chiens ne font pas des chats, et que tel père tel fils... Il soupira tout en continuant d'agiter son éventail devant ses yeux et lui répondit :

-J'ai fait une commande...ou demandé une faveur à une personne du Hueco Mondo, plus précisément une ancienne habitante de Las Noches. Je lui ai demandé à ce qu'on me rapporte les anciens instruments de Szayiel Apporro Grantz, le huitième Espada. Il était d'un genre scientifique, comme moi. Et elle a accepté ma demande.

-Oh...il existerait encore des Arrancars ?, demanda surprit son interlocuteur.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais cette fille me paraissait différente d'un Arrancar habituel, si tout de fois, elle en était un.

-Je vois... Mais est ce qu'elle t'as demandé un service en retour du sien ?

Kisuke prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

-Oui et non. Elle voulait juste que je l'écoute parler à propos de choses...hérétiques sur la Soul Society.

-Ah...et c'était quoi ?

Le blond soupira et répliqua :

-C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne veux pas un thé pendant que je te réponds ?

oooooAooooo

Il en avait marre. Sa patience a des limites, tout de même. Il fallait qu'il le voit, le cajole, l'embrasse, et peut-être bien plus encore. Sentir son corps contre le sien, l'entendre murmurer son nom, le faire hurler de plaisir, le faire sien. Oh oui...il en rêve depuis si longtemps. Et la petite voix sournoise, l'empêche de réfléchir calmement.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir le chercher ! Il n'attend que ça ! », _luicriait-elle.

Cette voix provient de ses plus profonds instincts, qu'il tente malgré tout de refouler. Mais ce qu'elle est tenace, cette voix. Elle le nargue, lui envoie des piques, l'enivre, comme une part obscure de son être.

Quand on parle d'Ichigo, Aizen se comporte d'une étrange manière aux yeux des autres. Un petit peu moins de retenu, plus de passion traversaient son regard conquérant et royal, quelques tiques imperceptibles pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez proche de son maître.

Oui...la faiblesse d'Aizen, était Ichigo.

C'est pourquoi qu'il se dirigea vers le magasin d'Urahara, pour retrouver Ichigo. Il s'introduit discrètement comme il a l'habitude de le faire dans la maison d'Ichigo, et rechercha le labo de l'ex-capitaine. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il réussit à trouver l'objet de ses intentions. Il déambula dans la pièce finit par trouver Ichigo, endormit dans un drôle de sarcophage aux vitres tintées. Il l'ouvrit sans ménagement, et pris l'adolescent dans ses bras. Ichigo sentant une chaleur bienfaitrice et humaine, se blottit contre le torse d'Aizen. Ce dernier sourit de satisfaction, de tenir ainsi Ichigo dans ses bras.

Et pendant ce temps, Kisuke et Isshin n'avaient rien remarqué...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et à plus dans un mois j'espère !<strong>

**Review ?**

**message*: dans la mytologie romaine, mercure est le messager des dieux. C'est pourquoi j'utilise cette métaphore.**

**(1): là j'avoue avoir eu une petite pensée pour Bonnie, le sanglier de Ganju XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Important ! Note…**_

Et non, désolé ceci n'est pas la suite tant attendue de cette fiction… Vous m'envoyez désolée…

Bref cela doit faire pratiquement 6 mois que je n'ai rien posté à propos de cette histoire, et je suis indignée devant mon comportement. Je suppose que plusieurs personnes ont du se demander si je continuais, ou pas cette fanfiction.

Et bien rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, alors que je n'ai plus que 2 chapitres à écrire ! Enfin…plutôt 1 et demi dans ce cas précis.

La raison de cet énorme retard ? Maladies, flegme, manque de temps (j'ai enfin compris qu'il fallait travailler pour avoir de bons résultats scolaires) et changement d'intérêt. Et oui, pour moi l'univers de Bleach ne m'apporte plus entière satisfaction, alors allez-y pour écrire une histoire sur un univers qui blase… (Merci DGM à cause de toi, je ne peux plus me recentrer sur mon ancienne fic.)

Et puis…je bloque. Ben oui, comment faire pour qu'Ichigo ne soit pas un stéréotype de l'uke se laissant faire, tout en étant…ben un uke… Arggg ! Gros casse-tête. Bref, quand vous aurez une suite, c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé une solution à ce problème… (Ô Kami-sama! Aidez-moi, pauvre autrice impotente !)

Alors…Bonne patience et à bientôt !

Et encore, mes plus plates excuses pour cet affront immoral, qu'est de ne pas finir ce que l'on a commencé.


End file.
